Betrayed
by Love Chocolate Writing
Summary: Post Turn Turn Turn. All Agent Grant Ward wanted to do was keep Skye safe and to do that, Hydra had to fall. Ward would do anything to keep her safe, even betray those closest to him.
1. I love you

**I meant to post this before the new episode tonight, but oh well. **

Skye didn't know what to think, Shield or hydra. It was all too much. She knew somehow that something bad was going to happen. Part of her knew that SHIELD being gone would cause a whole lot of hell, but she couldn't stop worrying about Ward. She knew Ward was more than capable of taking care of himself, but Skye was terrified was getting hurt. Ward owed her a drink and he went off following Hand to Garrett's destruction, obviously with a plan that Skye was terrified to discover.

Skye didn't know what happened next, a feeling she hated having. After working so hard to be part of something it was slowly disappearing. Hydra was slowly taking over the world that Skye had grown accustomed and grown to love. She was sacred and as much as she wanted to admit it. She needed Ward.

Coulson was going nowhere. He was alone and he didn't know who to trust. Hydra had to be stopped, but Coulson didn't know how without risking the team, the only people he trusted. They had been through too much for one day and didn't need to add almost dying to their list of events. They needed a moment to pause and relax before life started speeding at a hundred miles per hour again. The only problem being that nowhere was safe, everywhere was being overrun by Hydra. Coulson was on edge, Garret had betrayed them. Who would be next to "Hail Hydra"?

The bus was damaged. The weapons were down and tiny holes surrounded the exterior of the prized plane. They couldn't leave the Hub until the plane was fixed. Everything was falling apart, but at least they were together.

Ward was getting annoyed with his old SO's constant blabbering and stories. Half of the stories Garrett was telling were stories Ward lived years before when he went on missions with his SO. He was actually starting to regret not shooting the Hydra agent in the head.

"And all I'm saying is Hail Hydra am I right?" Agent Garret commented as he concluded one of his stories.

Ward snapped out his thoughts quickly, realizing this was the way he could gain Garrett's trust. "Right, Hail Hydra." Ward muttered quietly.

He couldn't get Skye out his head. The presence of her lips pressed against his own still lingered on his cut and torn lips. Her soft voice and snarky words filled his head pounding against his skull demanding to get out. He was doing this to protect her, to be able to hold her and truly mean that everything was going to be okay.

Then why did he feel so guilty?

It wasn't enough for just the Clairvoyant to be dead. All of Hydra needed to be gone and Ward needed had to do that alone, even though he would be leaving Fitzsimmons and their sciencey gadgets and reasoning. He would be leaving the knowledge that May would always have his back. He would be leaving the ability to go to Coulson for advice.

But he needed to keep Skye safe. No matter what he needed to know that Skye was okay.

Victoria Hand did her job as an agent very well. Hydra needed to be stopped and Hand gallantly stepped up to help Ward vow his loyalty and at the time Ward hadn't noticed the evil glint in her eyes. Icers and fake blood was all that was needed for step one. Shield wasn't all gadgets and technology.

Coulson was worried; he didn't want to show it. He couldn't worry about his team. He couldn't get ahold of Agent Hand. He had suddenly completely dropped off the grid. Ward was Hand. If Hand was own, where was Ward?

Coulson tried the secure comm Hand had given him before they parted ways. Once again, he got no response. He started to pace around his office trying to think of any possible reasons he couldn't get ahold of Hand that had nothing to do Hydra. Sadly, he couldn't think of anything. Hydra had ruined everything that he once held dear, SHIELD was his family and now it was all gone. He kicked a collectible action figure as he paced. Truly, he wasn't sure he even cared anymore.

Coulson stared down at the comm debating whether or not he should attempt a call one last time. They hadn't worked so far, but he couldn't help himself from trying again. He pressed the call button on the comm despite his past failed attempts.

"All I'm saying is Hail Hydra, am I right?" Garrett's voice echoed through the comm. Coulson's muscles tensed, his heart ached heart with the remnants of betrayal. His brain, had different ideas, it was threatening to rip Garrett's head off through the comm. What the hell was going on? Last time Coulson saw Garrett he wasn't saying anything, why would he suddenly speak now in front of Grant Ward and-

"Right, Hail Hydra," Ward's muffled and quiet voice echoed through the office. Coulson froze, he remained numb forgetting how to breathe. _Ward? Agent Grant Ward was Hydra?_

Coulson threw the comm across the room and watched it slam against the floor with force. He then charged out of the room slamming the door behind him. Coulson had never been so betrayed before in his life.

Skye sat on the couches in the Bus working on her computer working on resetting the frame wire for the plane's systems. As she tried to distract her mind from the situation at hand, which wasn't exactly the easiest task. Her mind was swimming in a thousand different directions all having to do with the worst possible ways Hydra could ruin her life. Fitzsimmons mutters and possible theories of how Hydra could take of their lives in their stupid British accents wasn't exactly helping Skye's mood.

Coulson stalked into the lobby looking ready to stab someone until they were nothing but stabs and blood. Skye stopped her work and looked up at the man's urgency; she cautiously closed her laptop and set it aside, adjusting her position to be more alert.

"I need to know I can trust you guys," Coulson stated, pacing around the room. His hair was standing up in every direction. He truly gave the impression of a mad man.

"Coulson, sir, I thought we had all proved that at the Hub," Simmons stated in her sweet voice.

Coulson shook his head, making eye contact with Skye. Skye felt herself heat up. What was he getting at? "Hydra will fool us all if we aren't careful. Skye, I need you to track the plane that Agent Hand…and Ward are taking to the Fridge." Skye nodded, not oblivious to the way Ward's name came out of his mouth, cruel and cold.

"Fitzsimmons, work with May. We need to be able to take off as soon as possible," Coulson commanded and abruptly left the room. The two scientists nodded and walked out of the room muttering quietly to themselves.

Coulson had a good reason for being urgent. Hydra could very easily come back to the Hub and Skye assumed that Coulson wasn't ready for another meeting with Hydra. Yet the way he said Ward's name kept replaying inside her head. "What's going on?" She asked the frantic man.

Coulson looked at willing himself to tell her everything like he always did. He couldn't believe that Skye was Hydra. All she wanted was a family and Hydra wasn't going to offer her that. "I'm not sure who I can trust anymore Skye,"

Skye looked up at him willing for the man to tell her more. "I heard Ward stating allegiance to Hydra."

Skye's entire world began to collapse around her.

Ward was starting to lose faith in his plan. He was starting that he was going to need help. He could get the information, but he was only a specialist. He was going to need Skye's hacking skills and Fitz's gadgets. Ward just wished that he could shoot Garrett in the head and move on, but he couldn't give up. Skye had to be safe.

"What's Hydra's plan," Ward asked interrupting Garrett's long speech about who knows what.

Garrett laughed. "I always admired your bluntness kid. All the good stuff is hidden at the fridge and it's going to be your mission to help us get them out."

Ward's heart started to pound harder in his chest. He refused to be the end of Skye and his team, the best things that had happened to him. Ward pulled out his gun and shot Garrett in the head with his remaining two icers.

Frantically Ward searched the unconscious Hand's pockets searching for the secure compline used to call Coulson. He knew she had it because it had been going off constantly for about an hour until Ward kicked to get to be quiet. He grabbed the small black radio and pressed the call button. He needed Coulson to find him.

"Come on, Coulson, answer the radio," Ward muttered slumping down in his seat. He really needed his leader at the moment.

Skye had discovered the location of the plane and currently tracking the location and speed of the plane. She had gone off to search for Coulson until she ended up in his empty office. The room was silent except for an annoying buzz. Skye stepped into the room carefully taking note of the trashed room. She scanned the room looking for the source of the annoying buzz. Lying on the floor close to the floor was a black radio. Skye reached over and grabbed the radio answering the call thus silencing the annoying buzz.

"Coulson, thank God. I need you-"

"Ward?" Skye asked in shock as she gradually overcame with emotion. Tears started to fall down her face. "Coulson said you had joined Hydra. What the hell is going on?"

"Skye," Ward's voice was calm and comforting, which instantly caused Skye's tears to fall more frequently. "I had to get Garrett to trust me. You have to believe me I wouldn't betray my team in that way."

Skye wiped her tears. "Why would you have to do that?"

"Hydra is planning on taking over the Fridge and releasing everything inside." Ward told her, his voice pleading for her to believe him.

"Why should I believe you?" Skye asked.

There was a long pause before Ward spoke again. The silence was causing Skye to suddenly grow worried and scared. What if Ward actually couldn't be trusted? "Because, I love you," Ward's voice was genuine. Skye's heart swelled.

The echo of distant footsteps filled the hallway behind her. Her breath hitched and her heart started to race. She shouldn't even be in this room. The footsteps grew closer and Skye's hands started to shake. The room filled the sound of a gun being loaded.

"Skye drop the comm," Coulson demanded of the girl he had trusted for so long.

Skye dropped the comm quickly, finding it hard to believe what Coulson was suggesting.

"Coulson listen!" Ward shouted through the comm, the sound muffled by the carpet.

Coulson glared at the comm. "Put Agent Hand on the comm."

Silence. Ward didn't reply for what seemed like ages. "She unconscious." Ward finally replied. Coulson instantly reacted his muscles tensing preparing for an attack. "Coulson, I iced her in order to get Garrett to trust me. Hydra is going to break into the Fridge!"

"Do. Not lie to me Agent Ward!" Coulson shouted loudly.

"I wouldn't betray my team Coulson!" Ward shouted.

Coulson stayed silent. "Skye, tell May to set course for the Fridge."

Skye nodded quickly and scrambled out the room, leaving Coulson and Ward alone. Her entire body was shaking. Too much had happened in a short period of time. Skye was so overwhelmed. She needed Ward to give her comfort and strength, except she was the reason she was currently freaking out.

Unfortunately, the bus did not beat Ward and his plane to the Fridge. Once the Bus landed in on the roof of the Fridge, the ramp of Ward's plane fell open and Ward and Agent Hand walked out of them plane. Ward walked with a slight deflation and Hand seemed to walk as if she owned the world. Impending doom was coming and for some reason, Ward had sensed that.

Could was the only one going to meet the two SHIELD agents. Coulson cared too much for his team to risk their life in such a way as being betrayed by a fellow teammate a Coulson had been by John Garrett. Skye, on the other hand was certain that Ward was not the enemy here. Coulson shrugged off her beliefs muttering something about she needs to separate her emotions from her job.

From the window, May, Skye and Fitzsimmons watched the meeting with careful eyes. They were all waiting for the moment in which they could run out onto the bay and reunite their team that had been falling apart for so long. They were all scared and tired, but chose not to show it because they were SHIELD agents, all of them, no matter if SHIELD was thriving and living or not.

Coulson pulled a gun on Ward and Hand determined to prove their trust. Ward instantly placed his gun on the ground and kicked it over to Coulson. Hand, did not. In a split second three gunshots filled the air. One from Phil Coulson's, Another from Victoria Hand, and the last from John Garrett.

Ward collapsed like a fly, landing on the floor with a thud. Victoria Hand clenched her body in agony. Coulson brushed off the wound now resting in his arm. He instantly brought his gun up and shot rapidly and chaotically at the running John Garrett.

"Hail Hydra!" Garrett yelled as he ran towards a helicopter resting on the hanger. Coulson growled and shot Victoria Hand in the end instantly ending her life. "Hail Shield!" Coulson retorted.

Skye didn't care anymore, she ran past May and Fitzsimmons towards Ward's bloody body. She collapsed pressing her hands against his Ward's wound.

He couldn't die. Grant Ward could not die.

**I might continue this if I get enough reviews. I don't really have any plans to right now.**

**Review**

**-LCW**


	2. I saved you

Betrayed Chapter 2:

Someone was touching her. Someone was calling out her name, but Skye didn't care. She wanted to know for sure that Ward was going to be okay. She was numb with shock and fear. Ward couldn't be dead. Grant Ward was far too strong to be simply killed with a bullet. He had been through too much. Skye needed to know that he was going to be okay. Ward had to be okay.

The name calling continued. Skye. Skye. Skye heard in her ear, but she didn't turn she only continued to stare at Ward's pale body. She watched blankly, her body numb and distant from the world around her. All she wanted as Ward to look up at her and smile. She was being dragged away now. Simmons was standing in front of her view. She had to be next to Ward. He had to be okay.

"Skye," The name came clearer this time, but Skye was still numb to the events that had just happened. "Skye," The words were even louder and clearer now. She was being shaken and suddenly the numbness went away. Skye's brain turned back on and she was staring face to face with Melinda May.

"We have to help him! We're at the Fridge there has to be something in there that we can use to heal him!" Skye muttered with determination as she quickly stood- a mistake she quickly realized. Her head started to spin as black spots danced before her eyes.

May quickly pushed her back down. "You've been crying. Drink this." May pushed a water bottle into Skye's hands which she drank slowly as if she may be poisoned.

"We have to help him," Skye announced again this time her words more prominent and precise.

May pursed her lips upon her stubbornly emotionless face. "Simmons and Fitz are out there right now doing all they can. Skye you need regain your posture. You can't help anyone like that."

Skye knew May was right, but was too stubborn to admit it out loud. Instead she just rolled her eyes and turned away much like a child rebelling against their parents.

"Skye, I know he means a lot to you, but you cannot close up. We are going to need your help. If Ward dies-"

Skye turned abruptly to face the woman glaring at May. "Ward will not die. He knows way too much, he's been through far too much to just be killed by a simple bullet wound!"

May sighed as she thought of another way to approach Skye with the topic. "Everyone dies at some point and even the greatest of agents can fall in simplest of ways."

Skye turned to look at May again, a fury burning in her eyes. "He is too strong, too stubborn to die right now in this way." With that Skye quickly stood up with the intention of storming out of the room. Skye then suddenly collapsed. May gracefully caught her, as she expected the effects of the sleeping drug to come into effect soon enough. Still with her sophisticated grace and light footsteps, May managed to pull Skye up the stairs until the main section of the Bus setting her gently down on one of the couches.

"Skye is sleeping. She'll be off our hands for a while." May muttered into her comm. "What's the next step?"

May waited for the response on the other line but was met with only static. Her heart started to race as instantly fell into her defense position listening to every sound. Communications were done and that's the last thing any of them needed as they were attempting to heal a fellow member on top of the Fridge with limited oil supply. If someone was tracking them there was nothing they could do to escape. May was superwoman, but she can't protect everyone.

Gently she stepped slowly and surely making sure to not make any sound in case someone was on the bus. Her footsteps echoed much to her dismay. Frankly she was glad that Skye was sleeping currently. May did not want to have to deal with a depressed shocked Skye that doesn't know how to keep quiet even if she wasn't shocked and depressed. May slowly made her way back to the hanger ramp determining that there was no one else on the Bus. Fitz was frantically searching through the lab, most likely for anything that could heal Ward. But, May knew that Fitz wasn't the biochemist. He was no doubt extremely confused as he searched through the chemicals and mixtures.

"Where's Coulson?" May demanded of the engineer. Fitz turned suddenly shocked that May was in the room.

"Shouldn't you be watching Skye?" Fitz questioned the specialist. May rolled her eyes before repeating the question.

"Where is Coulson?" She repeated firmer this time.

Fitz's eyes grew slightly wider as he looked at her. "He was out with Jemma a minute ago."

May nodded her appreciation though her face still stayed emotionless and quickly ran towards Coulson and Simmons. "Coulson, we need to talk about-"

"How our communications are down," Coulson finished for her. "I understand. I need you to stay on alert and make sure that anyone or anything that wants to mess with us doesn't get the chance."

May nodded. "What are you going to do?"

Coulson sighed. "Fitz and I are going into the Fridge. Ward won't survive if we just try to heal him with current medicine and the limited supplies we have. We are who knows how many miles away from a hospital and we are losing him quickly."

The first thing that Coulson noticed was going wrong was the fact that the guards who were previously standing at the front of the door guarding the entrance of the Fridge were no longer there. The second thing was that the door was already slightly open and all Coulson had to do to open it was push the door open really hard. With all the commotion with Ward, Coulson hadn't even noticed something going on with the Fridge. So much had happened that Coulson couldn't even recall if the guards were standing at the door when they got here.

The hallway smelt like melted metal and burnt rubber. Something had happened. Fitz was glancing around the room his eyes wide as he glanced around the eerily empty room. "Simmons would be able to determine what had happened based on-"

"Finding out what happened is far less important than finding something to keep Ward alive." Coulson interrupted as he moved down another empty hallway his gun out in a defensive position. Fitz nodded and followed Coulson like a soldier following their leader into death. Fitz wanted to know what was going in case he needed to be worried that he may die today.

Coulson and Fitz were looking everywhere making sure that no one was here. They were relieved to see that there appeared to be no one in the hallway, yet they were also fearful of what may come. This was the fridge, the most secretive and secure base in SHIELD, and yet it was completely empty.

"Sir maybe I should figure out what happened here-" Fitz started to mutter.

Coulson shushed him and kept moving forward. Amongst the silence, Coulson heard a whirr of working machinery. Fitz froze once he heard it too. The two kept moving closer to the sound.

The sound magnified to its loudest point as Coulson and Fitz passed a door. Written in large faded letters on the door were the words "T.A.H.I.T.I 2.0" Coulson froze as he felt his ears beginning to roar as Fitz called out his name.

Tahiti was a SHIELD program. SHIELD had used an alien specimen to create a healing serum. Coulson, overwhelmed with anger, attempted to open the door. "Fitz, blast it," he demanded upon noticing that the door was locked.

Coulson stepped back and let Fitz take over and unlock the door. Coulson's heart was pounding. He couldn't believe what he was about to see. He was about to see that the biggest secret regarding Coulson's life was all SHIELD's handiwork.

The door exploded and opened with Fitz's push. Coulson turned around and walked into the door to see a room full of nothing but serums like they saw at the Guest House. G.h 325 resting on the back wall before their eyes. Fitz's eyes lit up as he walked into the room. He quickly rushed towards the serums grabbing as many as he could. "This could save lives. If we can figure out the secret millions of people will be saved." Fitz muttered.

Coulson didn't say anything, his body was cold and stiff. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had to know why SHIELD would want to investigate alien biology. Perhaps SHIELD would be trying to save lives, but Coulson had been a SHIELD agent long enough to know that SHIELD had ulterior motives for everything.

"Sir?" Fitz asked politely. Coulson turned his head to Fitz as he realized why they were in the Fridge in the first place.

"Fitz, take some serums to Simmons to heal Ward," Coulson demanded. Fitz nodded quickly and grabbed as many as he could and (trampled? Stammered? Nervously scurried)

Coulson stood alone in the dark room full of serums secretly wishing that he wasn't and that he didn't know all this junk about TAHITI. At this moment Coulson was really wishing that he had died when Loki stabbed him.

With careful movements he began to walk around the room looking for anything that could possibly show why or what SHIELD was trying to accomplish by creating or supporting such a program as TAHITI. That was where Coulson found the laptop closed and shoved off into the corner left to collect dust.

Coulson didn't expect for the laptop to hold anything important. SHIELD's biggest secrets were usually held in secret chambers deep underneath the Earth or in grave where no one would ever expect to look.

Coulson was shockingly mistaken.

He slowly opened the laptop coughing as dust flew all over the place. The laptop powered up slowly revealing a login screen. "Hello Phillip Coulson, Please Enter Password."

Coulson froze. He stared at the laptop, re-reading the words over and over again trying to comprehend what he just saw. He heard shuffling outside the door. Frantically he grabbed the laptop and planned to sneak out the room. Unfortunately he ran into the shelf stacked full of GH chemicals that Coulson didn't want to find out what they do.

The flasks fell to the floor and sizzled as they all combined together. Coulson began to sweat from the extreme heat that was coming from the dangerous mixture on the floor. The ground slowly dissolved around the area of the chemical mixture and started to spread rapidly. Coulson gasped as gases entered the room. He frantically tried to find the door as the room started to get foggy. Footsteps grew louder outside the door. Coulson cursed underneath his breathe causing him to gag and cough loudly.

The footsteps stopped at the doorway. Coulson really wished they hadn't blown the door in order to get in. The people started to scramble and mutter panicking as they moved rapidly into the gas filled room. Coulson quickly attempted to make a break out of the room.

The hallway was littered with piles and rows of bodies. There were so many bodies which worried Coulson as he wasn't sure where the bodies came from. The Fridge had been so empty and quiet when they walked in and now all of a sudden there were enough dead bodies to run all divisions in the Hub. He stared at the copious amount of bodies not realizing that he had stopped in the middle of the hallway outside of the contaminated room. The soldiers in the room behind him shouted and rushed quickly outside of the room.

Coulson turned his head suddenly as he realized that he had been noticed. Cursing himself, Coulson dashed out of the room and towards the exit of the Fridge. The hallways were still overly quiet, a thing that continued to bother Coulson yet the bodies in the previous hallway did not make Coulson feel very good about the peace and quiet. He feared for what was behind the closed doors and hidden in the corners.

The sunlight was a welcoming site to Coulson's tired lungs and baked skin. He gulped in the fresh air clear of chemicals. Ward was still lying on the concrete outside of the Bus yet this time Simmons and Fitz were sitting next to each other far more relaxed and peaceful. Coulson walked up towards them holding the laptop in hand.

"Fitzsimmons, I see Ward is doing very well. I suggest we move him into the Bus. Something is going on in the Fridge; something that's killing people or at least storing them."

Simmons looked up at Coulson. "Ward will recover soon but until then Fitz and I were hoping to do some research on the GH serum-"

"Simmons, move Ward into the Bus and then get May out here. Something dangerous is going on in there and I have a feeling that it probably has something to with Hydra."

Fitz perked up and began to stand up. "Does it have something to with the silence?"

Coulson nodded. "I believe so."

Fitz nodded. "Simmons help me get Ward up and into the Bus. This may change everything."


End file.
